Horóscopo al Estilo SasoSaku
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Aries: Ella es altanera y mujer. Escorpio: Él un posesivo y soberbio. *SasoSaku*


**x~Disclaimer: **Ellos no son de mi propiedad, pero por ahí tengo conversaciones amenazantes con Kishimito.

**x~Pareja:** Lee el titulo del Fic. Dah…

**x~Dato: **Sakura es Aries, y Sasori es Escorpio ¿original verdad? Por las circunstancias, Sasori no es una marioneta ¿de acuerdo?

Disfruten mi inmadurez.

* * *

**::..Horóscopo al Estilo SasoSaku..::**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**oOo Se****gún sus Sign****os oOo**

**·[· Aries ·]·**

Aventureras y energéticas, las Aries son pioneras y valientes. Son listas, dinámicas, seguras de sí y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas.

"_¡Vamos, Sasori! ¡Hoy tienes que enseñarme un nuevo jutsu médico! __—__exclamaba la joven pelirrosa, alentando al colorín de oscura capa a que fuera tras ella._

"_Sakura… no corras. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?" __—__se extrañaba._

"_Es que… quiero que me enseñes más cosas." __—__respondió Sakura, sonriéndole dulcemente. Sasori le acarició el cabello con ternura y le devolvió la sonrisa._

"_Si así quieres, está bien"_

**X**

Pueden ser egoístas y tener genio. Son impulsivas y a veces tienen poca paciencia. Tienden a tomar demasiados riesgos.

"_No."_

"_Sakura, yo te puedo ayudar."_

"_¡¡Ya dije que no!! ¡¡Ay!!" —se había hecho una herida en el dedo al picar la ensalada._

"_Te lo dije, terca."_

**X**

Es fácil ofenderlas y, cuando se sienten ofendidas es difícil hacer las paces.

"_No me importa si no soy como tus marionetas."_

"_Pero si ya te pedí perdón ¿qué más quieres? Me pongo de rodillas."_

"_No me convencerás Sasori."_

**X**

Son listas pero a veces pecan de demasiado optimismo e intentan hacer las cosas demasiado rápido.

"_¿Lo ves? Te dije que no fueras tan precipitada." __—__el pelirrojo cargaba en brazos a Sakura, con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas._

"_Pero… estaba segura que podría vencer a esa marioneta…"__—__la chica bajó la mirada, desilusionada.__ —__ "¡Yo podía hacerlo, shannaro!"_

"_Sí, pero mira como quedaste."__ —__le replicó Sasori, mirándola con severidad. Ella se disculpó.__ —_

"_Sakura… no necesitas lastimarte para probarme lo que vales". __—__su voz y su expresión se suavizaron._

**X**

Las Aries son excelentes médicas.

"_Me siento mejor."__ —dijo agradecido moviendo su brazo anteriormente herido._

"_Me alegro mucho." —ella sonríe._

"_Pero un beso es el mejor remedio."_

**X**

El mayor bloque con el que tropiezan las mujeres de Aries, es la búsqueda de romance con los hombres imposibles, idílicos, que pueden no existir en la realidad.

"_¿Sasuke y Naruto?" __—preguntó desconcertada Konan._

"_Sí." _

"_¿Pero me imagino que con Sasori estas bien?"_

"_Claro que sí."_

**X**

Ellas son tremendamente encantadoras, y si no tuvieran este defecto (o lograran superarlo), poseerían un temperamento hermoso. De hecho, pierden demasiada energía con sus enojos, impaciencias y humor cambiante.

"_¿Para mí? Gracias." __—el colorín le había entregado un osito de felpa._

"_De nada." —dijo el marionetista y luego cierta silueta llama su atención, quedando embobado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella._

"_¡¡¿A quién demonios estar mirando?!! ¡¡Estás muerto Sasori!!"_

**X**

Poseen un gran y salvaje poder. Son altamente capaces de lograr posiciones de autoridad, de confianza, y de responsabilidad.

_Sasori se inclinó a besarle, pero fue rechazado sorpresivamente por ella._

"_No."__ —Sakura negó con la cabeza._

_Pero se sorprendió cuando notó los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello y sus labios presionados contra los suyos._

**X**

Las Aries no soportan fracasar o equivocarse, y no aceptan con buen agrado los consejos de los demás.

"_Podremos a fuego alto el horno y dentro de 20 minutos estará el pastel."_

"_Pero… Eso es mucho tiempo, creo yo."_

"_¿Quién es la que sabe de cocina?"_

_Sasori estaba con la cabeza gacha. __— "Tú.__"_

"_¡Así que se hace lo que yo diga, quiero que sea una cena especial!"_

"'_Esta bien." __—luego de mu~chos minutos, todo olía a quemado. Sasori le miró enfadado. — "Te lo dije, será para la próxima."_

"_¡No necesito de tu estúpido consuelo!__"_

**X**

Son a menudo más cariñosas que apasionadas. Les atraen fuertemente a los hombres, pero a veces tendrán apuros y molestias con el sexo opuesto, a menos que aprendan el arte del autodominio.

"_¡Sasori, espera!"_

_Se detiene. __—"Apresúrate, no quiero llegar atrasado."_

"_Ash. Mil disculpas señor puntual." —dijo exasperada y jadeante._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·[· Escorpio ·]·**

Emocional, decidido, poderoso y apasionado. El Escorpio es un signo con mucho magnetismo.

"_Esto no era precisamente que me sienta atraída por ti."_

_Sasori no dijo absolutamente nada, la simple razón de poseerla con sus hilos de chakra._

**X**

A un Escorpio le gusta involucrarse en causas y convencer a los demás.

"_Eterno, El Arte es Eterno."_

"_Me lo has dicho mil veces."_

"_Lo seguiré diciendo para que Deidara no te lave el cerebro."_

**X**

Celoso, compulsivo, obsesivo y soberbio. Los Escorpio pueden ser resentidos y tercos.

"_¿Y ese?"_

"_Un paciente, me pidió que cuidara de él por dos meses." _

_Sasori entrecerró los ojos. __— "No lo veas jamás. Se va a morir luego."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Pero…?"_

"_Pero nada. Tú solo me curas a mí."_

"_¿Resentido por haber sanado a Itachi antes que a ti?"_

"_No." —mentía con celos._

**X**

No aceptan con buen agrado los halagos fáciles y tampoco soportan que la gente le tome el pelo.

"_Sí, esta bonito."_

"_¿Bonito? Deberías decir que es belleza eterna."_

_Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación. __—"Es hermoso, siento sus sentimientos en mi corazón."_

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_La verdad, no." —él le mira amenazante. — "¡Una broma!"_

**X**

Son afables, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.

"_¡El arte es una explosión, uhn!"__ —estaban todos reunidos menos Sasori que está alejado. Por mientras Sakura sonríe. Luego nota que él no está con ellos. Se acerca a él._

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Me molesta que diga que el arte es efímero."_

**X**

No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos.

"_Se te ve bien ese conjunto, pero no resalta con tus pequeños pechos."_

_Sakura le mira amenazadoramente. Lo siguiente fue ver a Sasori atravesando la pared por culpa el puño de la joven._

**X**

Son muy imaginativos e intuitivos y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas.

"_Ser cuidadoso. Deslizar mi mano." —pensó el Akatsuna pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven durmiente en su cama._

**X**

Pueden tomar el camino equivocado; ser muy destructivos hacia ellos mismos y hacia otras personas. Pueden perder el control.

"_¡¿Me dices que esas cosas son mejor que yo?!"_

"_Es arte. Ellas no reclaman." __—eso fue fuerte. Ella frunció con cólera el entrecejo, saliendo de la habitación. Comparar marionetas con Sakura, era demasiado. Ahora se arrepiente._

**X**

El Escorpio es el símbolo del sexo, y los Escorpio son personas muy apasionadas y sensuales.

_Su cuerpo estaba completamente sudoroso. No se tendría hasta el final. Sentir el susurro gemido en su oído, era más existente, ¡Uf! Más aún si dice…_

"_Sasori… Sasori…"_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**oOo Co****mpatibilid****ad oOo**

Una combinación de Aries y Escorpio ofrece una relación muy apasionada e intensa con marcados altibajos y llena de fuegos artificiales.

_Se besaban con pasión desenfrenada, hasta que uno de ellos dos se detiene._

"_¡Auch! Me mordiste."__ —los labios de Sakura sangraban._

"_Quizás aún no sabes besar". —dijo directo el Akatsuki._

"_¿Me estás diciendo que soy una inútil?" _

"_Uhm… te lo dices tú misma."_

**X**

Aries es un líder nato y le gusta dominar la mayoría de las situaciones, pero Escorpio también, aunque ambos utilizan diferentes métodos.

"_Con crema, a todo Akatsuki le gusta."_

"_Pero a mí no me gusta la crema."_

"_Crema" __—dijo. Sasori notó que ya se estaba enojando._

"_Crema con Leche Condensada"_

"_De acuerdo". —Sasori tiene su método de dominación._

**X**

Aunque Escorpio parezca contento al principio con que Aries tome la iniciativa, en realidad espera tomar las decisiones dentro de la pareja.

"_Sasori aquí no." __—suplicaba entre el pelirrojo y un árbol._

"_Bueno." —aparentar sonreír que Sakura llevará las riendas de la relación se iba acabando. Se supone que él es mayor que ella, y en todo sentido. La dejó libre por un momento, pero su cuerpo pidió otra cosa._

"_¡¿Qué haces?!" —su brazo fue jalado contra el árbol._

"_Esta vez, yo tomaré la iniciativa."_

**X**

Ellos suelen ser más reservados que Aries, pero pueden ser igual de críticos y esto puede originar problemas, especialmente debido a que tienen perspectivas muy diferentes de la vida.

"_¡Siento que no te importo, Sasori! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de tu atención?"_

"_Eres lo que más me importa."_

"_¡Eso no es lo que__ demuestras! ¡Solo es un peluche!"_

"_El peluche que tú me regalaste."_

**X**

Muchos signos simplemente no tienen la energía necesaria para seguir el ritmo de Escorpio, pero Aries tiene ambas, tanto física como mental.

"_¡Rayos! estaba tan cerca__" __—__d__ice Sasori algo sudoroso__._

"_No te preocupes, sigamos, ya veras que detro de poco llega__". __—__d__ice Sakura respirando profundamente__._

"_Pero es__que cuando estoy apunto de llegar haces algo y tengo que v__o__lv__er__ a empezar__"__._

"_De igual forma te gusta, Sasori__."_

"_Tienes razon, pongamos el tablero de nuevo, ahora tu blanco y yo negro__."_

"_Bien,__pero volver a decir Hackemate__."_

**X**

Esta pareja es difícil que llegue a buen puerto ya que la mujer Aries es mucha mujer para dejarse dominar y plegar ante el carácter celoso y posesivo de Escorpio.

"_¿Adónde vas?"_

"_A buscar yerbas medicinales."_

"_No vas a ninguna parte". __—dijo autoritario y posesivo._

"_¿Qué? No me pasará nada."_

"_Puedes que te encuentren los de Konoha, y más aún ese tal Sasuke."_

"_Me puedo cuidar perfectamente sola." —comienza a caminar, alejándose del celoso Sasori. Sakura era muy independiente._

**X**

Escorpio es un poco pretencioso y le gusta que la gente que le rodea, en especial su pareja, sea capaz de creerse que las ideas más maravillosas las ha tenido él aunque no sea así, y Aries es incapaz de dejarse manipular por esas bobadas.

"_¡Que hermoso!__" __—__Sakura __admirando la mesa adornada romanticamente para la ocasion.__ — "__¿Fue tu idea__?"_

"_Claro que si, ¿que creias?__" __—__dice __Sasori recordando que en re__al__idad Tobi le dijo que algo as__í__ le gustaria__._

"_Aja__,__ claro y yo soy Benjamin Franklin__." __—ella no era boba. En cuanto al Akatsuki, le miraba de reojo._

"_Eso me recuerda a la vez que dijiste que tu inventaste la electricidad__."_

**X**

Aries suele ser más sencilla y práctica. Escorpio tiene que ser perfecto, no se conforma con cualquier cosa.

"_Algo le falta"_

"_Yo la veo perfecta. Tiene todo, cabeza, brazos, piernas, armas. ¿Qué más le falta?"_

"_Que sea parecida a ti."_

**X**

Trabajarán bien juntos y siempre se pondrán de acuerdo, hasta para las cosas más pequeñas. Escorpio tiene una gran cualidad, que es la de ceder casi siempre.

"_¡Ah, ah!"_

"_Esto va bien…" _

"_Sasori… quiero arriba."_

"_Bien."_

**X**

El agua apaga el fuego. Escorpio es un signo muy fogoso, cachondo, apasionado. También lo es Aries, pero es más idealista y romántica. Escorpio es muy directo y siempre va al grano en lo que le interesa y quiere conseguir.

"_¿Adónde vamos?" __—preguntó Sakura. No veía nada. Llevaba una venda en sus orbes verdes. _

_El pelirrojo se mantenía callado, guiándola por el pasillo de la organización. Luego abrió la puerta y la cerró, y le quitó la venda._

"_¿Tú habitación, sin nada? Yo quería algo romántico. —reclamó un poco. El Akatsuki la llevó sorpresivamente contra la pared._

"_Y que importa, solo quiero hacerlo"._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**::..The End…::**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Al fin lo terminé! Me costó mucho, sobre todo con Sasori, que aún no logro captar su personalidad xD. Agradeciendo a unas chicas que me dieron ideas, ya que quedaba nula. Pero me gustó como salió. Próximamente, haré con ItaSaso, KisaIta, SasuSaku y posible NaruHina.

Si alguien desea un SasoDei o ItaDei o cualquier otra pareja "rara", me pueden pedir la autorización de hacerlo con el mismo título, porque **YO NO** voy hacer uno de parejas que no me agraden.

**Dejen Review's o tiraré a Sasori a la piscina. **(Es una marioneta ¡Buajajajajaja!)


End file.
